Hollow Rider
The Hollow Rider(ホロライダー, Horo Raida), who's true identity and name is completely unknown at this point, is one of the most mysterious and enigmatic hollow individuals ever to have come about. Though his powers are indeed hollow, his true species cannot be accurately defined due to the fact he has demonstrated powers and strengths which are a far cry from that of the usual, more generic hollow and arrancar. The Hollow Rider's only partner his his trusted hollowfied steed by the name of Baskerville, which he is always riding. Appearance The Hollow Rider is a chaotic mass of signature bone-like hollow protrusions arranged in the traditional humanoid manner of a head, torso, arms, and legs. His frame is covered in a long and wild dark mantle and hood which is worn over his head, giving him a very ghoulish and rather imposing appearance, highly resembling that of a traditional grim reaper. He stands at a rather immense height, looking eye to eye with characters as tall as Kenpachi Zaraki, for example, the skeletal hollow mask upon his face constantly hiding his true appearance and features from any and all those whom surround him at any given time. The Hollow Rider is rarely seen having dismounted baskerville, his equally enormous hollow steed, which he is constantly riding around through the skies of hueco mundo. Personality Tempestuous, mighty, benevolent, The Hollow Rider, in spite of what his physical appearance suggests, exhibits the behaviour of a vigilant ally of good, and has no qaulms about using his enormous power to lend help to those in need without discrimination or prejudice, be they fellow hollow or shinigami alike, The Hollow Rider crashes down to unleash brutal and swift recompense to any and all evil doers and advocates of darkness in general. He does not seem to be capable of speech however, and seemingly ignores others whom attempt to address him or confront him head to head about his true identity and intentions. Relationships History Powers & Abilities '''Absolute Emptiness: '''The Hollow Riders state of metaphysical existence as a whole can only be referred to as "Absolute Emptiness". Many whom have confronted him and have experienced his powers have noticed that he is the single most ultimately hollow being to have ever come about, effectively giving the name of a "hollow" an entirely new meaning when it comes to him. Absolute Emptiness refers to the fact that The Hollow rider possesses not the slightest, tiniest, or most conceivable miniscule amount of spiritual energy at all. He literally boasts no power, reiryoku, or spiritual pressure of any form. However, for some reason, he has also demonstrated an utter immunity to any forms of conceivable outside spiritual energy, meaning that anything composed of or related in any way to reiatsu, reiryoku, etc, becomes effectively meaningless due to the sheer emptiness of The Hollow Rider. This does in fact mean that he is utterly invulnerable to attacks and enemy techniques which use spiritual energy as their catalyst, which is part of the riders reputation as being such a mighty being. It isn't known if he has transcended the need for spiritual energy, or if his state of hollowfication has simply prompted him to regress to such a point of emptiness that he can no longer perceive it as anything other than a feeble idea. Weaknesses '''Physical Attack: '''While spiritual energy no longer holds any meaning or threat to The Rider, opponents whom use strictly raw physical energy may easily pose a danger to The Hollow Riders Body. Opponents whom have trained to extract as much raw physical might fomr their blows and attacks are a very real threat to the hollow rider, as his body is vulnerable to physical damage and attacks that use raw kinetic energy instead of spiritual power. '''Other Energy Sources: '''Though he is immune to reiatsu, The Hollow Rider can still be effected by enemy attacks that are composed of energy from different sources and natures. Pyro Energy, Nuclear Fission, Electricity, so on and so fourth, anything so long as it is no way related to reiatsu or reiryoku is capable of dealing significant damage to the body of The Hollow Rider in the case that it makes contact with him. Quotes Category:Hollow Category:JARRING-FLY Category:Male